Ikuto's Cousin
by DarkDiamondHeart
Summary: Ikuto and Utau's cousin, Yuri, comes to town with her Shugo Chara, Lili. With a new enemy, new friends, and tons of romance, Amu and her friends are in for a big adventure. Amu x Ikuto. Utau x Kukai. Rima x Nagihiko. Yaya x Kairi. OC x OC and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia: Shugo Shugo!**

**Ran: Guess what? It's summer time!**

**Su: Which means tons of fun for Amu-chan~desu!**

**Dia: Which means meeting new people!**

**Miki: Like in a chapter story!**

**El: I sense a lot of love in this story… Ah!**

**Il: (kicks El out of the way) So is Utau in this?**

**Pepe: Yeah, what about Yaya?**

**Kusukusu: And Rima?**

**Rhythm and Temari: And Nagihiko?**

**Yoru: And Ikuto~nya?**

**Kiseki: And Tadese?**

**Daichi: And Kukai?**

**Musashi: And Kairi?**

**Ran: YES! EVERYONE IS IN IT!**

**Miki: Ran…**

**Su: Anyways, it's time to start the story~desu.**

**Dia: DarkDiamondHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**All charas: Doki!**

**Ikuto's Cousin**

**Chapter 1: Eh? Cousin is coming!**

_**(This takes place after the last chapter of Encore, but Ikuto has Yoru and his father back. Everything else from that chapter is accurate, I think.)**_

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan! C'mon, wake up!"

"Amu-chan, don't be in bed all day."

"Amu-chan, go and enjoy the day~desu!

"Su's right, Amu-chan, go and shine."

I was trying to get some extra sleep since it was summer, but my Shugo Charas kept trying to wake me up. I finally gave up and woke up. I went to my closet and put on a black shirt with a blue tie and matching skirt. I put on my black X hair clip on my ponytail. Finally, I was all dressed.

"Amu-chan, let's go eat breakfast~desu," Su said once I was ready. I went downstairs and found a note on the table.

_Amu-chan,_

_Papa, Ami, and I went to go see your cousins. Since you're so busy, we thought to leave you at home. Please take care of yourself. I put some meals in the refrigerator. We'll be back in a week or so._

_Love, _

_Mama_

My family was going to be out for a week. So typical during the summer. After breakfast, I decided to go on a walk (with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia of course). We went to the park and sat down under a tree.

"So Amu-chan, what are we going to do today?" said Ran, peppy as usual.

"I don't know. Maybe we should relax," I said lying down. It felt so peaceful, but for some reason, I felt someone was watching me. It couldn't be…

"Yo," I was right. He was up in the tree.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" I said as a tiny blush started on my face.

"Aw, why can't I see my little strawberry?" he said which made my blush grow bigger. He jumped down and hugged me.

"S-Shut up and get off of me," I said trying to keep my Cool and Spicy personality.

"I do need a favor though," he said as he let go of me.

"What is it?"

"My cousin's coming to town for a week."

"And the favor is…"

"I want you to be there when I meet her."

"Why?"

"Because everyone seems to take a liking to you me," he said while he nuzzled my neck.

"S-Stop it, you stupid cat," I said trying to hide my blush.

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. When is she coming?"

"Her plane is landing in five minutes."

"OK. WAIT! WHAT!" I screamed, "We won't make it in time!"

"Leave it to me," he said as he chara changed. He picked me up bridal style as he went to the airport. Another blush went across my face which made him put on that annoying smirk.

"P-Put me down! I can just chara change with Ran!"

"But I like it better this way."

"Fine, but just for today," I said giving up. As we went across town, I wondered, 'What's Ikuto's cousin like?'

**Ran: And that's it for Chapter 1!**

**El: I was right! There is love!**

**Il: (kicks El again) Shut up!**

**Su: Please don't fight~desu!**

**Dia: Anyways, please R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ran: Time for chapter 2! Finally!**

**Miki: I wonder what Ikuto's cousin is like.**

**Su: I hope she's nice-desu.**

**Dia: I bet she'll have a Shugo Chara.**

**Yoru: OK! Let's move it! We don't have all day! DarkDiamondHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns her OC~nya.**

**All charas: Doki!**

**Ikuto's Cousin**

**Chapter 2: Enter Yuri and Lili!**

Ikuto's POV

We finally got to the airport, and started looking for her. Man, I hope this cousin isn't a real pain.

"So, how do you suppose we find her?" Amu said, looking around the airport.

"All I know is that she has long dark purple hair, silver eyes, she's 10, and her name is-" I was interrupted by a girl who had suddenly bumped into me and items falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, onii-san," the little girl said as she picked up her stuff. She was a small girl with dark purple hair that was down to her waist with a black and white ribbon in it. She had big, bright silver eyes and look like she was 10. She wore a black camisole dress with white frills at the top and bottom of it and black flats. She also had a black and white shoulder bag.

"Hey, is your name Yuri?" I said, not expecting to be hugged by the girl.

"Ikuto-kun! It's _so_ awesome to finally meet you!" she said hugging me really tight.

"Nice to meet you, too." Oh great. She seems like a pain. Great. Just great.

"So this is your cousin. She seems nice," Amu said smiling down on her. Honestly, where did Amu get her judgment skills?

"Who are you?" Yuri said with a strange look.

"Hinamori Amu, a friend of Ikuto."

"I'm Wakahisa Yuri. Nice to meet you, Amu-chan!" Yuri said with a big smile.

"You too, Yuri-chan."

"Hey, Ikuto. Is Amu-chan your girlfriend?" she said which caused Amu to blush and me to smirk. Oh, how I was going to love this.

"N-No, we're just friends," Amu said, moving her arms franticly.

"Aw, you don't have to hide it, _Amu-koi_," I said hugging her tight.

"L-Let go of me and don't call me that," I let go of her after her struggling.

"I get it," Yuri whispered into my ear, "you like her, and she likes you but is too stubborn to say it. Not while I'm around." We both smirked at each other. Maybe she isn't that bad.

Amu's POV

I can't believe this girl! She thinks I like Ikuto, please! There is no way that I'd like that stupid cat.

"So that's Ikuto's cousin," Ran said as the charas had returned from somewhere.

"No way! You have Shugo Charas too!" Yuri said super excitedly.

"You have one too~nya?"

"Yep! I'll show you," she opened up her shoulder bag, "Lili, come on, I want you to meet some friends." A purple egg with a crescent moon and stars floated up and hatched into a Shugo Chara. She had on a black witch hat with a crescent moon, a short sleeve black and purple dress, and brown boots. She kept Yuri's purple hair but had purple eyes.

"I'm Lili! Protector of good and helper of those in need!" Man, I think she's watched and read a little too much anime and manga. "I show how Yuri-chan dreams to be more helpful to those around her!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ran! I chow how Amu-chan wishes to be more honest and athletic."

"I'm Miki. I show how Amu-chan wants to be more artistic and level-headed."

"I'm Su! I show how Amu-chan wants to be more girly~desu."

"And I'm Dia! I show how Amu-chan wants to shine."

"Yo! I'm Yoru! I show how Ikuto wants to be free."

"OK. Now that introductions are done, let's go get some lunch."

"Yay! I want ramen!" said Yuri excitedly.

"OK," I looked at Ikuto, "you're paying."

"Fine."

"OK! Let's go!" Man, she is so full of energy.

**Ran: And that's a wrap!**

**Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru: Yay!**

**Other Charas: When do we come in?**

**Ran: Next chapter!**

**Other Charas: Yay!**

**Lili: Please R&R! And check out the new poll!**


End file.
